1. Field
Communications equipment including communications equipment for wireless communications may benefit from power amplifier transistors having stabilized characteristics. For example, certain power amplifier transistors may benefit from having their characteristics stabilized during bias switching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although there are various techniques for attempting to reduce power amplifier energy consumption, these techniques have had limited benefit. For example, conventional approaches provide a significant performance penalty. For example, conventional approaches provide a compromise of either not switching certain stages at all and/or turning stages on in anticipation of a need. In either case, the power saving achieved is less than is possible and performance is generally degraded to minimum margin especially in the case of sporadic usage, for example during low traffic in second generation (2G) time division multiple access (TDMA) type systems such as global system for mobile communication (GSM).